


[Podfic] Of Muggles and Searches and Family

by Magic_Enough, paraka, sisi_rambles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And they'd just searched for Horcruxes, Audio Format: MP3, Australia, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Ron is compassionate and openminded--it's super effective!, Searching for parents is harder than anyone thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Enough/pseuds/Magic_Enough, https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: She looks sad, late at night. Tucked into his side and pretending that she doesn't want to cry and he wonders, sometimes, if this is what it was like when he left them, all those months ago.So he starts to ask questions. All those little questions he should have asked years ago but never did. What are you parents like? What sports did they take you to see? What did they think, when they found out you were a witch?First he asks to distract her. Then, a little later, he asks because all those questions are what makes up her and anything that made her is something he really, genuinely wants to know.





	[Podfic] Of Muggles and Searches and Family

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Muggles and Searches and Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/889650) by [alwaysimagined](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysimagined/pseuds/alwaysimagined). 



**Story:**  [Of Muggles and Searches and Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/889650)

 **Author:**  [alwaysimagined](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysimagined/pseuds/alwaysimagined)

 **Chosen by:**  [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka)

 **Read by:**  [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles)

**Edited by:**  [ViolentCherryBlossomMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentCherryBlossomMagic/pseuds/ViolentCherryBlossomMagic)

 **Length:**  6 minutes, 34 seconds

[Link](http://k007.kiwi6.com/hotlink/9c1ptmmtlo/Of_Muggles_and_Searches_and_Family.mp3)


End file.
